This invention relates to athletic wear and more particularly to a competition suit for a woman body builder.
The sport of women body building is a burgeoning one. With the acceptance of the "ripped" female body, women body builders can now strive to achieve optimal, symmetrical musculature.
The overall appearance of the competitor is important to successful competition. Elements, contributing to such appearance, include the body musculature, the "posing" routine and the appearance and "fit" of the competitor's suit. As such, the competition suits are necessarily of the two-piece, bikini style so as to optimally display the competitor's overall physique. These suits preferrably have a high leg cut which enables the suit to ride high on the competitor's hips and optimally display the muscles of the lower torso.
It is also preferred that the top piece/bra be connected to the bottom piece/brief. Otherwise, the brief may roll down the hips of the competitor during posing. Accordingly, strings are utilized which connect the brief to the bra with the string ends being knotted on the back or the neck of the user. The use of strings, extending between the brief and bra, is preferred as it is believed to enhance the V-shaped appearance of the posterior, upper torso of the wearer. A suit which utilizes a bra strap traversing the posterior, upper torso is believed to degrade the desired V-shape appearance thereof.
Heretofore, the front panel of the brief has been connected with the back panel of the brief by either a fixed integral band of material extending between the anterior and posterior panels and across the hip lines. To achieve an optimal display of the hip line, strings have been used in place of the material bands. The competitor must knot the lower ends of the vertically extending strings to the brief or the material/strings extending between the front and rear panels thereof. This arrangement presents unsightly ties and/or knots on the hip lines which detracts from the overall appearance of the body builder during posing. Also, the panel strings must be knotted which presents unsightly ties and/or knots.
Other than the inherent resiliency of the utilized material, this type of "fixed" panel connection renders the brief non-responsive to flexure of the muscles during posing. Also, such a "fixed" suit cannot respond to the various changes in body weight and/or musculature of the competitor which normally arise between competitions. This past construction delimits the ability of the competitor to utilize a single suit which properly "fits" her changing sizes.
In response thereto, I have invented a competition suit which utilizes a novel method of maintaining the bikini brief on the competitor which eliminates the appearance of unsightly ties, knots and horizontally traversing bands as found in prior competition suits. Moreover, my brief responds to the contractions of the surrounding muscles and is thus not hindered by the "fixation" of the connecting material/strings extending between the front/anterior and rear/posterior panels and across the hips of the wearer. Furthermore, my novel competition suit can be worn by the user despite her changes in sizes between competitive events. Accordingly, my suit alleviates the need for the user to buy variously sized suits for non-competition activities.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a competition suit for a woman body builder.
It is another general object of this invention to provide a competition swimsuit, as aforesaid, which presents a proper fit to the various sizes of a single body builder who may change in size between competitive events.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a two-piece competition suit, as aforesaid, having novel means for variously sizing the brief and maintaining the brief in place on the woman body builder.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a competition suit with brief, as aforesaid, which responds to the dynamic changes in musculature of a posing woman body builder.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a competition suit, as aforesaid, which enhances the overall appearance of the competitive woman body builder.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.